


avoiding you(r gaze)

by terrorstrike



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Rating May Change, Soulmate AU, Very minor violence, au where tsukki and yams were never friends, spoilers for chapter 87, tags will be added as story progresses, yama deserves the world.....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorstrike/pseuds/terrorstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi thought the prospect of soulmates was ridiculous. How could the brain even tell when you meet eyes with your soulmate? And they were supposed to change color, too? The brain couldn't tell; of course it can't. That's what he's been saying for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	avoiding you(r gaze)

**Author's Note:**

> FFUCK.../.....

Being shoved into the hard dirt ground with three heavy backpacks weighing on top of him was not how Yamaguchi thought his school day would end. The tears gathered at his eyes as the sacks full of books weighed him down so he couldn't move. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his body go rigid.

 

_Yamaguchi is so scrawny; his face is so pimply and gross, too!_

 

He was well aware he wasn't able to get them off. Heck, he could barely carry his own backpack sometimes. His body pulsed with a strange sensation that he couldn't quite place, probably the weight of backpacks, Yamaguchi thought painfully. One of the bullies conversed lowly, the other two listening intently. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but he was sure – very sure – it was about him when he noticed the listeners kept sneaking glances at his form in the dirt.

 

"...Ave him he... Someone wi...me evenua..." Yamaguchi could hear bits and pieces of their dialogue as they talked, his eyes wide. Someone will what? He felt his palms get sweaty, and immediately became uncomfortable. Maybe if he passed out or fell asleep they'd take their stuff and leave, until he felt a cold presence take over. Yamaguchi felt his heart rate quicken, much to his dismay. The bullies stiffened and the three of them reached for their backpacks. As the weight was lifted from him, Yamaguchi took a large breath and instinctively sat up, his eyes meeting someone else's gaze from far away. He was tall, taller than many of the people he's ever known... and his eyes were also turning deep shade of orange behind his glasses.

 

"What the heck?" Yamaguchi muttered, red blooming on his face but unable away to look away from the taller boy, but the blonde just sneered, narrowed his eyes, and walked away. That didn't just happen.

 

Yamaguchi stared at the back of his head as he walked away, vaguely hearing the word "pathetic" mumbled before he started to leave. His eyes started to burn again; the only person who even seemed to consider saving him has left. Gone. Yamaguchi's eyes went wide as he felt someone grab roughly onto his shoulder. He was slammed onto the ground, a sound of pain resonating through his body and out through his mouth.

 

"God, I bet you love getting beat up," One of them smirked, jabbing his foot into Yamaguchi's side, "Huh, do yah?"

 

Yamaguchi shook his head wildly, and brought up his hands to him to protect himself as the bullies began to kick at him, tears streaming down Yamaguchi's face. Usually it wasn't this bad. It wasn't ever this bad.

 

_Out of all the people who could be bullied..._

 

After awhile, they stopped. The boys grabbed their backpacks, high-fiving each other as they began to run home. Yamaguchi just laid there, his fingers lightly pressed against his side, where he could feel a bruise forming quickly. Just like many other spots on his body. That boy had just looked at him and walked away.

 

He had just looked at him. _And his eyes changed color; but there's no way that could happen, right? Soulmates aren't real. They're just a myth. Mom hasn't found hers. Because they don't exist._ There's no way their brains are wired to even indicate that, Yamaguchi thought, his head throbbing and his body aching. He wanted to go home, but he wasn't sure moving was going to help. So he opted to lie there.

 

_It was me._


End file.
